What's Expected
by LunaClipse
Summary: One-shot. Edward's a masseur and Bella doesn't trust him alone with his clients. What will happen when an attractive blonde is seen leaving their apartment and Bella accuses him of cheating? Rated M for lemons. All human.


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer blah blah blah**

**Review when your done and let me know what you think. Hopefully you like it but criticism is always welcome as long as it's kept somewhat constructive.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"This is getting really old Bella."

"What the hell are you talking about Edward?"

"You, threatening to move out every time you see some leggy blonde walk out the door. I'm a masseur and my office just happens to be in our apartment. You don't have to get all bent out of shape every single time. Nothing is happening."

"Well, if nothing is happening why do they come here wearing next to nothing?!"

"Bella! I can't control what these overly skimpy girls wear when they come here. I mean if they want to wear mini-skirts and partially see-though shirts, who am I to deny them?"

"Ugh! You disgust me!" With that I picked up my suitcase and walked over to my apartment door. "I'll send Alice for the rest of my stuff tomorrow."

When I opened the door, it was immediately slammed shut. His gravelly voice resonated in my ear.

"You know you won't even make it to the elevator." With my hand still on the knob, I pulled it open again.

"I have before." This time when he slammed it shut, he left his hand there, palm pushed up flat against it.

Our breathing was fast and harsh. From behind me I could feel his body pushed up close. His heart was beating rapidly through his shirt and his obvious erection pushed into the small of my back.

"That was different." He growled out.

"Regardless. I'm going. And you can't stop me."

"I dare you to try." I jumped slightly from the proximity of his rough voice in my ear. He just chuckled at my reaction.

This happened at least once a month, so it wasn't new territory for us.

It was hard at first, but I started to get used to the fact that as a part of his career choice he had to have his hands all over young, not to mention attractive, women.

It was just that some of them rubbed me the wrong way. The manners in which they showed their thanks peeved me. The ways they held his gaze a little longer than then necessary, or to my liking, made me feel self conscious, though I'd never admit it out loud.

In my heart I know that Edward would never cheat on me, but in my head I can't help but picture the scenarios of him. They just pop into my mind: Edward, some other woman, an empty apartment, and a massage table. In my mind it seemed like the temptation would be too great for him to bear and eventually he would crack.

So, every once in a while, when I felt that he was being a little too friendly with one of the _customers _or _clients _or whatever you call them, I accuse him of cheating and threaten to leave him and move out.

To you it may not seem like a very fulfilling way to live, but for me and Edward it's routine. Expected almost.

I had only ever gotten out of the door and into the elevator of our floor once, but that's a completely different story.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Edward began to leave hot, wet kissed up and down my neck. He pried my fingers off the doorknob, sensing my surrender, and lifted my hand as high as it could reach over my head but still securely in his grasp. He brought my other hand behind my back and under the waistband of his sweatpants.

My hand traveled farther south until my eager fingers found his massive cock. He let out a hiss and I tightened my grip around his wide girth.

It was an awkward position but I managed to stroke him at an even pace. His fingers laced through mine over my head and I finally let myself fully taste defeat. Well, actually I'm not sure how it tasted, but it _felt _damn good.

"That's it baby. Just like that." His fingers tightened around mine as I began to stroke faster. "Oh, fuck Bells." His moaning got louder as my movements became frantic. "Shit… that feels… so… gooood."

"Are you gonna come Eddie?" I purred out and his free hand found its way to my hip, squeezing it hard enough to bruise.

"God yes! Just… a… little more!" To get him over that last hurdle I sped up my strokes but stopped periodically to massage his head. "Shit, Bella!"

After only a few more hard tugs on his dick, a warm liquid was shooting out and covering my hand and I would imagine my back too. He slumped forward slightly, breathing ragged breaths on the back of my neck.

"I told you _not _to call me Eddie!" He practically growled at me and it just managed to make my soaking panties even wetter. His hand that had been on my waist moved upwards to knead my breasts and I whimpered in return. "Maybe I need to teach you a little lesson." Once again, I whimpered. He chuckled darkly and spun me around to face him. He lowered himself to his knees and pushed my skirt up to my waist.

His fingers then found the lacey waistband of my thong and roughly pulled them down my legs. "Maybe you do," I said breathlessly. I stepped out of my underwear and then bent over to reach for the straps of the heels I was wearing.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Those, baby… those stay on." The way he said it made my already unstable legs tremble.

He caressed his way past my ankle, up my calf, and under my knee. He gently applied pressure, letting me know he wanted me to lift it over his shoulder. Once he was sure I was in a comfortable position, he dove in and his tongue began a maddening pace on my clit.

The second his hot skin touched mine I moaned, and as his ministrations continued so did my moaning. His hot, wet tongue flicked over my clit repeatedly until I felt like I was going to explode. Right before I did, though, he slowed his movements, which brought me back from the very edges of my orgasm.

I growled but it wasn't really necessary because only seconds later his tongue was once again speedily lapping at me. The difference this time though, was that his fingers decided to join the mix. He worked one of his digits into me and kept adding them until he was ramming four of his long, dexterous fingers into me.

I was moaning so loudly at one point that he had to actually cover my mouth to keep anyone outside the door from hearing the obvious actions going on in our apartment.

After I quieted down a little he moved his hand from my mouth to under my shirt and bra. I opened my eyes to look at him and noticed that he had been watching me the entire time. Our eyes never left each other's as his fingers tips pinched and teased my sensitive nipples.

All of the things he was doing were driving me crazy. I was right on the edge and this time I wouldn't let him bring me back without coming, even if I had to finish myself.

I squeezed my inner muscles around his fingers, hoping he would get the message. He definitely did because all of his movements began to speed up. His tongue flicked faster and pressed on my clit harder. His fingers reached deeper inside of me and curled, hitting just the right spots. His hands palmed and kneaded my breast more roughly.

He was sending me into overdrive and there is no way I would be able to back out from this one. "Shit Edward! I'm… I'm… I'm coming!" My fingers wound into his hair and I involuntarily began tugging at it as I came. He groaned loudly, from pain or pleasure I didn't know. But knowing Edward it was probably a little of both.

I lost the ability to stay upright as the aftershocks rolled through my body. Luckily Edward's strong hands were there to catch me before I fell.

"That… was amazing." I smiled brightly at him, but he just furrowed his brows.

"Isabella Swan. What makes you think we're done yet?" I let out a gasp when he more than easily lifted me into the air and carried us into our bedroom. He all but threw me onto the bed before following and starting to rid both of us of our remaining clothes.

He quickly yanked off my shirt and unclasped my bra. After taking a short detour to my breasts and nipples, he crawled backwards on the bed and took my skirt down with him. Now I was fully naked except for my heels and he was only in his t-shirt since his boxers and sweatpants had been shed long ago.

Sitting up, I helped him remove his last article of clothing and we met for a hot, steamy, passionate kiss. Our tongues were still battling for dominance minutes later as he pushed me back onto the bed. He placed himself into the open space between my legs and I eagerly wrapped my lower body around his.

He hissed when his dick came in contact with my soaked pussy. He immediately hardened and was positioned at my entrance within seconds. He put one had on my waist and the other on my shoulder as he quickly thrust into me.

We let out loud simultaneous moans as he filled me for the first time of the night. My legs tightened around him as he pounded into me but when we realized this was only making it harder for him, he repositioned both of them so that they were over his shoulders.

This allowed him to go deeper which, in turn, made me moan louder.

"Bells! How are you still so fucking… tight after all these… years?" I couldn't form an actual coherent answer so I yelled his name in response. He was ramming his cock in and out of me so hard that it made me want to scream.

"Shit, baby. Let's see how you feel like this." He took my legs off of his shoulders and spread them so I was almost doing a split in the air. I can't explain it, but like this, everything felt so much better. It was like I could feel him in more detail.

As he continued pounding me, we got closer and closer to our euphoria. Edward, being the gentleman that he was, never let himself come before me but I could tell that he was struggling right now. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he needed to come so badly. So, to help out, I brought my fingers to my clit adding to the sensations.

When Edward looked down and saw what I was doing, he growled and slapped my hand out of the way. "Only I get to touch this! Only I get to play with it! Got that?" I couldn't respond. The feelings were just too much. "I said, do you understand?!"

"Yes Edward!" I was a fraction of a decibel away from screaming.

"Now who do you belong to?!" This new possessiveness turned me on. I couldn't help but use my muscles to squeeze his cock. This only seemed to egg him on further as he changed the positions of my legs again. "Who do you belong to Bella?!!" He bent my legs and pushed them towards me so that they were towards the sides of my body and so I could grab onto them and hold them in place.

"You Edward! I belong to you!"

"That's right." And with that, he rammed and plunged his giant, throbbing cock in and out of my glistening pussy, while rubbing harshly at my clit, and kneading roughly on my breasts until I was shaking and quivering at the intensity of my orgasm.

Edward followed soon after and shot his huge load deep inside of me.

Rolling over to his side of the bed, I was finally able to lay my aching legs flat on the bed. But before doing so, I loosened the straps of my heels and kicked them to the floor.

Still breathless, I turned to Edward. "I think that was the best time so far. Same time next month?"

He winked and flashed me a lazy smile. "You bet."

* * *

**Let me know what you think and review!! :D**


End file.
